Scipio, Lord of the Thieves
by The Blue Falcon
Summary: Three years have passed since Scipio rode the merrygoround. Many things have remained the same. Until, that is, three teenagers from another world not aliens Come to help them in a terrible battle in which they all must fight. CHAPTER 3 IS UP.
1. Still Just a Boy

I do not own anything that Cornelia Funke owns. However, I do own my characters and their world.

Three years have passed since Scipio rode the Merry-Go-Round. Barbarossa is still living with Esther (or rather at boarding school), Riccio and Mosca are still in the Warehouse and doing quite well, and Prosper and Hornet still secretly like each other. However, many things have changed. Victor and Ida are now engaged, Scipio is bored with his job, and everyone is three years older. Then on day three teenagers stumble into Venice. And they're not tourists, they have instead come to warn the thieves. What happens next? Just keep reading!

Prosper ran down the stairs of his high school. A breeze lifted his wavy brown hair as his best friend Hornet jogged down beside him. It was a cloudy February day as they walked home. Hornet was chatting excitedly about the book that they were to read for their English class, Prosper answering only automatically. He was never really thrilled about school, but what the heck? A's made Ida and Victor happy.

He was interrupted from his Algebra problems when Bo asked loudly for help with _his_ math homework. _Honestly,_ thought Prosper, _they don't need to give him any homework; he's in second grade_. But he proceeded to explain each and every math problem to Bo, who then asked why math was necessary. Prosper explained for the thousandth time that math would help him get into college. When Bo asked why college was necessary, Prosper told him that it would help him get a good job. Bo then asked why a good job was necessary, and the now weary Prosper told him that it would make sure that he had money.

"But I won't need to work for money," Bo protested, "I'm going to be the greatest thief in Venice one day, just like Scipio said he was."

"Bo! You can't do that!" Prosper said, but Bo just stuck out his tongue. Prosper sighed wearily.

After the ordeal of Bo's homework, Prosper decided to take a break from his math assignment and do something easier, Current Events. He picked up the newspaper and unfolded the front page. He gasped.

"What is it, Prop?" Bo inquired.

"What's the matter?" Hornet asked.

"Its Scipio's dad, he's dead."

"What?" Hornet asked in alarm.

"Let me see." Bo demanded, snatching at the paper. Prosper tried to hold it out of reach, but Bo caught it. _Darn his long legs._ Prosper thought, annoyed. He had not yet gotten used to Bo's increased height.

"Scipio's dad's dead?" Bo repeated, after pretending importantly to read the story.

"Well, that's what it says," Prosper said, "Shouldn't we go and see him?"

"Not this instant!" Hornet said in alarm, "Scipio's probably feeling really awful right now. She put a hand on Prosper's shoulder to hold him back; it sent shivers down his spine.

"Ha!" Came a triumphant voice. "Prop's got a girlfriend!" Bo sang evilly. Hornet immediately removed her hand.

"Bo!" Prosper scolded blushing, "she is not my girlfriend!"

Bo giggled. "I love this." He said.

"Well I don't think its that funny." Prosper informed him, Bo just snorted. "I think we should see Scipio anyway." Prosper said, changing the subject.

"We can see him tomorrow." Hornet said, "right before school."

"Alright, if you insist." Prosper grumbled. Convincing Ida to let them go to school an hour earlier was quite a different story.

"There won't be any tourists out at that hour." Hornet tried, "and Victor will be in his office when we get there."

"And even if he's not, Scipio will be there, and he's a responsible adult." Bo put in.

Ida snorted.

"An adult legally, maybe, but Scipio is still a boy just nearing his sixteenth birthday stuck in a man's body."

"Why's he's so tall, then?" Bo asked obnoxiously-on-purpose.

Prosper and Ida both tried to formulate something to say to the cocky Bo, but nothing came out.

Prosper compromised by pulling Bo outside to play soccer. "We'll go school right after we finish visiting." He said, hauling Bo after him.

**Author's note:** 1st published fanfiction story, here. I know the first chapters might be a little boring, but after things get set up, the real story begins. Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. The Simaril Knights

Fifteen-year-old Peregrine Alexander turned his horse onto the trail leading up to Ignis' cabin. His horse, Vollo, was a half Friesian half thoroughbred, making him both powerful and speedy. He was a beautiful horse, all black without a speck of white on him, standing about 17 hands. Vollo's hooves made a thumping sound against the moist earth as they rode upwards.

Peregrine was rather short for his age, five foot-three inches, slightly built, but strong and well muscled for his age. He had shoulder-length dark brown hair which he kept in a loose ponytail, letting his bangs flop into his eyes, which were an emerald green, and a suntanned face and skin.

Following Peregrine were two people also on horseback. His best friend, Diamond and his squire, or apprentice William. Diamond was a year younger than Peregrine, and about the same height. She was slender and rode a dark Palomino horse. She had light hair and hazel eyes that were often narrowed in suspicion.

Riding behind her, on a liver chestnut with a flaxen mane and tail, was William, Peregrine's squire. He was a year and six months younger than Peregrine, and was just approaching his fourteenth birthday, however Peregrine often stated he was approaching his _seventh_ birthday. He had brown hair cropped at his shoulders with brown eyes and a long, lanky frame, reaching a grand total of 5"11 ¾ feet. This greatly ticked Peregrine off, especially when people addressed William like _he_ was the eldest. Sometimes thinking that Peregrine was the squire, although William thought this dreadfully funny, Peregrine was never amused.

They were an unlikely trio, but they worked well together. Diamond was the brain of the group, the cleverest and smartest. Peregrine was the quick-thinking, slightly cocky leader. And William was the young, sometimes very unhelpful and lazy sidekick.

As the trio proceeded up the path, Peregrine began to think about why they were there. The trio hoped to one day become members of a very high society called the Simaril knights. In order to become a knight you must first become a Page, then a Squire, and finally you could be considered to be a knight. Peregrine had gotten away with having to be a page, but he was still technically a Squire, so was Diamond.

Two years ago, Peregrine's master, Eleanor said that she could no longer teach him. Finding no other knight who would take him on, Peregrine was forced to take the only other opinion available to Simarils—to be transported to other places and help people out of situations.

Diamond was in the same boat, except her master had died before her training could be completed. She had already tried this course of action, but hadn't really made a great job out of it, well; actually she kind of train-wrecked the story she was sent into.

"Ignis?" Peregrine called, poking his head inside of the door.

"Come in." Came an answer. They did as it bade.

Inside sat Ignis. Ignis was an older man, with long white hair and beard that had changed from fiery red to silver a long time ago, but he still as sharp as ever. He was the city's chronicler, he wrote down everything down, but he especially enjoyed Peregrine's stories because they were always interesting.

"Ah Peregrine Alexander, Diamond Randal, and young William too." Ignis said, shaking all of their hands in turn. "What might you be wanting today?"

"We would like another story." Diamond said.

"Oh well, hold on a minute." Ignis turned and started rummaging through his things until he found an old-looking leather bag. Then he carefully poured the contents out on the table.

"Each of these objects represents something in the story which you shall go. Remember, once you enter a story, it will become real. Choose wisely."

"I like that one." William announced, gesturing at a pointed hat.

"I suggest we go there." Diamond said, pointing at a small decorative canoe-like boat.

"Fine then." William said, "Ignore Will's ideas as usual, they're no good anyway."

"Shut up." Pippin said, "And stop trying to make us feel sorry for you, it doesn't work."

Will flashed Diamond a mischievous grin.

"On three, then." She said, ignoring Will, "One, two, three."

The three humans and three horses took off in a blast of light.

**Author's note: **In Latin, "Vollo" means "speed", and I liked the way it sounded more than how "thunder" did in Latin. Peregrine Alexander is my pen name; the author is not actually in this story. What did you think? Please, PLEASE review! "Liver Chestnut" describes a color of horse: dark brown body with cream mane and tail.

P.S. Peregrine is based off me.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. Unexplained Changes

**Author's note: And now, back to Scipio and company.**

Prosper closed the front door behind him. It was hard enough to get out of the house on time, let alone early. He had promised Bo the night before that if they got up early they would have time to go and see Scipio. Prosper now deeply regretted this, as Bo had woke him up repeatedly starting at 5:30 a.m. Finally, after about the seventh time, Prosper had forced the warm covers off him and bullied himself out of his bed (With help from Bo).

Prosper glanced at his watch. "If we jog there, we'll have more time to visit." He said.

"Oh, really?" and without waiting for an answer, Bo took off, leaving Prosper and Hornet behind.

"I had to open my big mouth." Prosper muttered, now sprinting to catch up with Bo.

When Bo threw open the door to Victor's and Scipio's apartment/office, they found themselves face-to-face with Victor, carrying a tortoise-laden box.

"Hi Victor!" Bo greeted him enthusiastically. Victor tussled the top of Bo's golden head.

"If you want to see Scipio, he's in his room, probably still sleeping. Who knows what hour of the night he was up till." He said disapprovingly. "I've got to take Lola and her husband on their walk, so I guess I'll see you all later."

"Bye Victor." They called after him. Then, with Bo in the lead, they entered the detectives' office/apartment.

There were now two desks in the room. One had lots of winged-lion paperweights and elaborate scratches carved artfully into its surface. The surface of the other desk was no longer visible due to the mountain of papers covering it.

Hornet and Prosper looked at the messy desk, then at each other and said in unison,

"Scip."

They proceeded out of the office room and into the short, narrow hall. A tiny bathroom to the left and a bedroom to the right. Turning into the bedroom, they could see that it was divided into two very distinct sides, Victor's and Scipio's.

Victor's side of the room was very orderly. He had a collection of books lined up neatly on their bookshelf that they resided on which was pushed close against the wall. He also had a tastefully decorated nightstand next to his bed and an organized closet filled with clothing and disguises.

Scipio's side of the room was a different story. He had piles of paper on the floor and all over his dresser. Clothes were strewn everywhere. His nightstand was covered in water glasses not yet returned to the kitchen, but a narrow path did lead to his bed.

Lying fully clothed on the bed was Scipio. He lay with his back to them, snoring quietly. But something seemed wrong; he didn't look as big as he normally did. Then he rolled over and Prosper heard Hornet gasp.

Scipio was no longer Scipio-the-grown-up, he was Scipio-the-kid again. A thin face, raven black hair ending in a short ponytail, and child-like features.

Prosper took a step backwards. By accident he bumped into Bo, who sort of fell backwards into Victor's closet, and hit something large that made a loud crash in the room.

As Prosper bent down to help his brother up, Scipio sat up. Rubbing his eyes and blinking blearily at them, he said,

"What are you guys doing here?" his voice had changed from its mature deepness to a more teenage sound.

"We came for a visit." Hornet said, still slightly shocked. "Scipio, there's something you should know, have you read the newspapers?"

"Before you tell me anything, I'll be right back." Scipio said, indicating the bathroom's direction.

"Scipio, I wouldn't go—." Prosper started.

They heard a yelp as they knew Scipio was looking in the mirror at a different face then he had looked at the night before.

"—in there." Prosper finished, cringing slightly.

Scipio came bursting into the room.

"What the—?" Scipio sputtered, "Hold on."

He ran back into the bathroom and they heard water running shortly afterwards. After about a minute, the water was turned off and they heard a loud splash. Two seconds later or so, a dripping Scipio came back out again. Apparently, he had jumped in a bathtub full of cold water to further confirm that he had not been dreaming.

"Yeah, its real alright." He said gloomily. "But how and why have I been changed back?"

"I don't—whoops!" said Hornet, "Gotta go, Scip, school."

"Yeah, bye." He said, before sitting down on his bed moodily to ponder how and why he was just a teenager.

**A/N: Hate it? Love it? Suggestions/comments? Please R&R!**


End file.
